Hate or Like
by titansscientist
Summary: Levi adalah anak angkat keluarga Smith. Suatu hari, ayah angkatnya itu membawa seorang gadis kecil ke rumah mereka. Di mata Levi gadis itu terlihat menyebalkan. Ia selalu tersenyum, padahal ia baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya. Senyumnya itu membuat Levi sebal, ya, sebal.. Begitulah awalnya...
1. Cause This is My Family

**Chapter 1**

PRAAANNNGGG!

"Di mana kau?"

"Haah... hahh... hahhh.."

"Di mana kau anak sialan!"

* * *

><p>"Tch"<p>

"Ada apa, Levi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tidak lain adalah Hanji Zoe.

"Mimpi buruk," jawab Levi singkat.

"Oh, begitu... Minumlah ini dulu untuk menenangkan dirimu," gadis itu menyodorkan segelas susu untuknya. "Pagi ini gelap sekali, ya."

Pagi itu bukanlah pagi yang cerah. Titik-titik hujan menghiasi setiap jendela di rumah Levi, bukan, lebih tepatnya rumah Keluarga Smith. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Levi bukanlah anak kandung dari Tuan dan Nyonya Smith. Mereka menemukan Levi tergeletak di depan rumah mereka 12 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, keadaan Levi benar-benar parah. Ia tidak mengenakan baju yang tebal padahal saat itu musim dingin. Levi juga sudah tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Pada awalnya, mereka tidak berniat mengadopsi Levi, tetapi karena permintaan Erwin yang menginginkan Levi untuk tetap tinggal mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Levi.

Dua tahun kemudian, keluarga Smith kembali menambah anggota keluarga mereka. Seoarang gadis berkacamata bernama Hanji Zoe yang sebenarnya masih kerabat mereka. Dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Levi masih ingat hari itu, ya...hari itu...

* * *

><p>"Erwin, Levi.. Mulai hari ini Zoe akan tinggal bersama kita. Karena dia sudah tidak punya tempat lagi untuk tinggal, jadi Ayah memutuskan untuk membawanya ke sini."<p>

"Hai, Levi... Aku Hanji Zoe."

Levi melihat gadis itu baik-baik. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang habis kehilangan keluarganya. Bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Levi sebal. Terutama kacamata tebalnya yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat menyebalkan di mata Levi.

"Hai," jawab Levi ketus. Levi sebenarnya ingin protes, kenapa Ayah barunya itu mau menampung anak seperti itu tapi apa haknya untuk protes.

"Salam kenal, ya," kata Hanji dengan ceria..

Menyebalkan. _**Senyum palsunya itu menyebalkan.**_

* * *

><p>Levi benci mengingat hari itu, hari di mana Hanji datang ke rumahnya. Ia merasa semuanya menjadi berbeda. Suasana rumah yang biasanya tenang menjadi lebih berisik. Levi tidak suka keributan..<p>

Levi benci suaranya yang memecahkan gendang telinga itu.

"Hoaamm..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Erwin!" sapa Hanji dengan ceria.

Pemilik rambut blonde dan muka tampan (?) itu pun menjawab, "Pagi.. Hanji.. Levi.. Suasananya membuatku ngantuk."

"Tapi hari ini hari pelantikanmu sebagai Ketua OSIS yang baru, lho! Ayo yang semangat! Aku sudah buatkan telur dadar kesukaanmu, lho..."

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Oi, mata empat, mana Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Levi.

"Sudah berangkat, akhir-akhir ini mereka benar-benar sibuk, ya," jawab Hanji.

"Ya, kurasa mereka terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan," kata Erwin. "Cepat makannya! Nanti kita terlambat."

* * *

><p>[... jadi, saya mohon kerjasamanya untuk satu tahun ini.]<p>

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang aula Maria High School. Pelantikan anggota OSIS baru kali ini benar-benar meriah. Banyak sekali murid yang mengagumi Ketua OSIS yang baru, Erwin Smith. Bukan karena ganteng (?) saja melainkan karena 'leader' aura-nya yang begitu hebat. Levi dan Hanji juga merupakan anggota OSIS yang dilantik hari itu. Levi sebagai Wakil Ketua, sedangkan Hanji sebagai Sekretaris.

"Mereka bertiga memang hebat, ya! Itu, lho Erwin, Levi, dan Hanji. Benar-benar trio yang sempurna!" kata salah seorang murid.

"Hei, apa kau tahu gosipnya? Mereka bertiga tinggal di rumah yang sama, lho!"

"Heh?"

"Iya, Levi itu saudara angkat Erwin, sedangkan Hanji kehilangan keluarganya sejak kecil jadi dia tinggal di rumah Erwin."

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan ada cinta segitiga diantara mereka? Mereka memperebutkan Hanji?"

Suara murid itu rupanya terlalu keras sehingga Levi bisa mendengarnya. "Tch, seenaknya saja menggosip tentang kita," kata Levi dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau tak senang? Bukannya kita jadi terkenal?" Hanji tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Mereka bilang kita terlibat cinta segitiga, bodoh."

"Eh?"

Levi diam...

"Apa kaubilang tadi, Levi?"

"Lupakan saja."

* * *

><p>Cinta?<p>

Levi berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memikirkan perkataan salah seorang murid tadi. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Cinta? Ada cinta segitiga di antara mereka bertiga? Bagaimana pun Erwin adalah saudara tirinya dan juga penyelamat hidupnya, seseorang yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari dinginnya malam bersalju. Ia rela memberikan apapun bagi Erwin termasuk nyawanya sendiri. Jadi, mana mungkin mereka akan memperebutkan seorang gadis, apalagi seorang Hanji Zoe.

"Levi..." bisik Hanji di depan pintu kamar Levi.

"Kau tahu aku sempat takut mendengar suaramu barusan. Ada apa, bodoh?"

"Erwin menyuruh kita belanja."

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja," kata Levi ketus.

"Kumohon... aku tidak ingin sendirian."

Levi diam sejenak.

"Tch. Baiklah."

* * *

><p>"Levi... lihat! Kuenya benar-benar lucu... Waaaa..." mata Hanji berbinar-binar melihat sebuah kue yang dipajang disebuah lemari kaca kecil.<p>

"Aku mau itu, boleh ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sudah Levi duga, pasti Hanji akan meminta hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Itu sebabnya dia tidak ingin menemani Hanji belanja.

"Tch. Kau pikir kita bawa uang berapa?"

"Kumohon..." pinta Hanji dengan muka memelasnya.

Levi yang jijik melihat tampangnya langsung mengiyakan, "Ya."

"Yey! Terimakasih Levi!" kata Hanji riang.

Mereka berdua memasuki toko kue tersebut. Sebenarnya Levi sedikit, bukan, lebih tepatnya sangat malu dengan tingkah Hanji. Hanji tidak bisa diam. Ketika melihat sebuah kue yang lucu dia langsung berteriak "Waaaa lucunyaa..."

Meskipun begitu, Levi lebih suka Hanji yang ceria daripada Hanji yang muram. Pernah sekali Levi melihat Hanji menangis di makam orangtuanya. Ia tidak terkejut melihat Hanji yang biasanya ceria bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang seperti itu._** Levi tidak suka Hanji yang berisik dan suka senyum-senyum sendiri. **_Tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia menangis.

"Baiklah. Aku akan beli yang stroberi dan yang keju ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Levi?"

"Beli saja."

"Baiklah, akan kubayar dulu.."

Hanji berlari menuju kasir. Ia begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai kue yang dia bawa hampir jatuh. Sebenarnya Levi ingin tertawa, tapi demi menjaga image-nya di depan orang ia memutuskan untuk stay cool.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sepanjang jalan pulang. Beberapa kali mereka dianggap sepasang kekasih, namun Levi selalu menemukan alasan yang membuat orang lain percaya bahwa mereka hanya teman.

"Kau mau kue ini Levi?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah.. ini enak sekali lho.. Nih.. Aaa" Hanji berusaha menyuapi Levi. Bagaimana tidak terlihat seperti kekasih, tingkah laku Hanji saja seperti ini. Orang pasti akan mengira mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

Levi menghindar, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak ma.."

DUKKKK!

Tanpa sadar Levi menabrak seorang gadis di belakangnya. Levi melihat ke belakang dan memandang gadis itu. Ia cantik, rambutnya berwarna peach. Bola matanya besar dan terlihat kalem. Beda sekali dengan Hanji yang berantakan dan berisik.

"Maa.. maafkan aku," kata gadis itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta ma.." Belum selesai Levi berbicara gadis itu menyahut, "Lho, Levi?"

"Wah, kalian saling kenal, ya?" kata Hanji dengan polosnya, padahal ia sudah membuat Levi menabrak gadis itu dan membuat berantakan seluruh isi tasnya.

"Ya, dia Petra Ral. Kami sekelas tahun lalu."

"Oh, Petra, ya? Salam kenal, aku Hanji Zoe!"

"Salam kenal. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang apa?"

"Ee... yah.. kami baru saja belanja," jawwab Hanji.

"Belanja?" Petra heran.

"Ya, untuk makan malam."

"Eh?"

"Ya.. sebenarnya kami tinggal bersama."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian ternyata pacaran."

"Hehh? Tidak! Tidak! Kami memang tinggal bersama tapi aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Levi kok," Hanji mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aduh, isi tasmu jadi berantakan, ya. Maaf..."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau kamu ikut maakan malam bersama kami?"

* * *

><p>"Benar tidak merepotkan?" tanya Petra.<p>

"Tak apa-apa lebih ramai lebih baik," jawab Levi.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Di meja sudah siap berbagai menu yang dibuat khusus oleh Hanji. Meski Hanji tampangnya tidak meyakinkan, ia sebenarnya cukup pandai dalam urusan memasak. Levi yang suka pilih-pilih makanan juga menganggap masakannya tidak buruk. Tapi tetap saja, dapur yang dipakai olehnya pasti selalu berantakan.

"Wah, enak! Ternyata Hanji bisa memasak ju.." Petra men-stop kata-katanya.

"Tak apa-apa, tampangku memang tidak meyakinkan untuk memasak. Hahahaa.." Hanji tertawa.

"Diam, bodoh. Ketawamu membuatku tidak selera makan," kata Levi ketus.

"Memangnya seburuk itu kah?" Hanji tertawa kecil.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara ketika makan." Seperti biasa Erwin selalu melerai mereka.

Setelah selesai makan, Levi dan Hanji mengantar Petra ke luar rumah. Hari ini sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan bagi mereka. Petra kelihatannya senang, meskipun sedikit canggung. "Terimakasih makanannya, maaf merepotkan," kata Petra sopan.

"Tak apa, kau boleh datang sesukamu," kata Hanji.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Tunggu.. Akan kuantar kau sampai rumah," kata Levi.

"Rumahku dekat dari sini, kok. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa.. Dadah..." Petra tersenyum, perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh.

"Hihihihi..." Hanji tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri.

"Kenapa kau, mata empat?"

"Levi.. kau suka padanya kan?"

Deg! Levi kaget bagaimana bisa Hanji mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Sudahlah... Kelihatan, kok. Kau terlihat akrab dengannya, bahkan mau mengantarnya pulang."

"Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu," Levi cari alasan.

"Tapi kau tak pernah menungguku pulang malam. Aku selalu pulang sendiri." Hanji juga cari-cari alasan.

"Berisik..."

"Oi, kalian ayo masuk!" teriak Erwin.

"Ya."

* * *

><p>Hai!<p>

Ini fanfic pertama yang kubuat, jadi masih amatiran.

Sorry kalau ending nya gaje. Tadinya aku gak pede buat publish tapi akhirnya aku beranikan diri, deh.

Di chapter 2 nanti ada cerita tentang masa lalu Levi.

Kritik & saran?

Just review :)


	2. Sad Memory of My Childhood

**Chapter 2 **

Di suatu sore yang cerah, para anggota OSIS Maria High School sedang mengadakan rapat mingguan. Sudah beberapa bulan mereka diangkat menjadi OSIS, tapi sama sekali tidak ada kerjaan yang menarik. Festival budaya belum musimnya, perlombaan antar kelas juga tidak ada.

"Haah... Membosankan! Ternyata OSIS menganggur seperti ini ya?" keluh Hanji.

"Diam, bodoh. Erwin sedang dipanggil Kepala Sekolah. Mungkin saja akan ada sesuatu yang bisa kita kerjakan."

"Kau yakin, Levi?"

"Y..." belum sempat Levi menjawab perkataan Hanji, Erwin membuka pintu ruang OSIS. Ia langsung berteriak "Perhatian... Kita disuruh membantu para guru saat Study Tour ke Shiganshina minggu depan!"

Hanji langsung berlari menuju Erwin. "Benarkah? Benarkah?"

"Iya.."

"Wah! Jadi gak sabar, nih! Bagaimana menurut kalian teman-teman?"

"Iya!" Seluruh anggota OSIS berteriak senang. Mereka beserta seluruh murid memang sudah menantikan kegiatan Study Tour. Bukan sepenuhnya karena mereka dapat kerjaan, kegiatan yang selalu diikuti oleh murid kelas 2 ini memang sudah sangat dinantikan oleh para murid. Mereka akan belajar sambil berlibur ke luar Trost. Mereka akan ke Shiganshina! Surganya tempat wisata!

* * *

><p>Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang. Seluruh murid kelas 2 Maria High School akan berangkat ke Shinganshina untuk mengikuti study tour. Di depan sekolah, sudah berjejer 6 bus yang akan dinaiki oleh murid-murid. Kali ini, bus yang disediakan sekolah berbeda dengan biasanya, bus-nya pakai AC. Murid-murid langsung loncat kegirangan karena biasanya sekolah mereka menyewa bus yang bobrok demi irit biaya. Dengan segera mereka masuk ke dalam bus. Banyak yang berlari-larian demi mendapatkan tempat duduk paling nyaman, termasuk Hanji.<p>

"Arghhhhh... sial! Kenapa aku tidak dapat tempat duduk?" keluh Hanji. Padahal Hanji termasuk yang pertama berlari menuju bus. Akan tetapi ia malah tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Rupanya semangatnya masih kalah dengan murid yang lain. Hanji melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya apa masih ada tempat duduk atau tidak. Dan... akhirnya dia menemukan satu tempat kosong di sebelah Nanaba.

"Nanaaa! Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Hanji dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"E.. anu.. itu..."

"Kenapa? Boleh,kan? Ya? Kumohon..." Hanji menunjukkan muka memelasnya.

"Anu... Sebenarnya aku sudah janji untuk duduk dengan Mike," kata Nanaba pelan.

"Wah, benarkah? Kalian jadian? Wahhh!" seru Hanji.

"Ssssttt... Nggak!"

"Jangan bohong, ah! Kau jadian dengan Mike kan?" kata Hanji semakin keras.

"Baiklah, iya, iya. Jadi, bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?"

"Ah, iya iya... Maafkan aku." Hanji mendengus pelan, "Baiklah aku akan cari tempat duduk yang lain."

"Maaf ya," kata Nanaba.

"Tak apa..."

Hanji sebenarnya sedikit kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua demi kebaikan temannya. Mana mungkin ia mau ngotot duduk di sebelah Nanaba. Hanji berjalan ke bagian depan bus. Ia berharap masih ada tempat di sana. Harapan Hanji terkabul, masih ada tempat kosong di sebelah...

...Levi.

"Oi, mata empat. Kau belum duduk?"

"Ah, iya.. Aku belum dapat tempat duduk," kata Hanji.

"Kalau begitu cepat duduk dan jangan halangi pemandangan di depanku," kata Levi ketus. Levi sebenarnya ingin menawarkan tempat duduk di sebelahnya, tapi entah kenapa ia malah berbibara seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Sesukamu saja."

"Terimakasih!" Hanji tersenyum lebar.

"...Ya"

Levi sebenarnya senang Hanji duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya saja **gengsi**-nya tidak membiarkannya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Bus akan berangkat 5 menit lagi. Pastikan tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan," kata salah seorang guru. "Baik!" seluruh murid menjawab dengan serentak.

Perjalanan dari kota Trost menuju Shiganshina membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 4 setengah jam. Ini perjalanan yang cukup lama dan tentunya membosankan ketika berada di dalam bus.

"Levi, suasananya membosankan ya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Ah, kau ini memang tidak asik," Hanji mengerutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Hanji. "Ahaa.."

"Teman-teman!" teriak Hanji. "Suasananya membosankan, nih... Bagaimana kalau kita main sambung kata?"

"Benar juga, pasti asik tuh! Nanti yang tidak bisa menyambung dihukum!" seru salah seorang murid. "Bagaimana teman-teman?"

"Setuju!" jawab mereka (kecuali Levi) serentak.

"Baiklah, mulai dari aku ya. Aku akan menyebutkan sebuah dan nama teman yang harus menyambung kata tersebut. Sambung kata... ta... _tahi_... Rico!" seru Hanji.

"Ah, dasar... Kenapa harus tahi, sih? Hi.. _hitam_? Em.. Mike!"

"_Tambah_! Nanaba!"

"Ba.._ Bahaya_... emm.. Levi!"

Tidak terdengar apapun dari mulut Levi. Jadi, Nanaba mengulangi perkataannya, "Levi!_ Bahaya_!"

"Oi, Levi!" seru Hanji.

"Aku kan tidak ikut, bodoh!"

"Hee.. Bukannya tadi setuju?"

Siapa yang setuju! Begitulah pikir Levi. Dari tadi ia tidak bilang setuju, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun. Enak saja! "Aku tidak ikut, mata empat?" katanya sambil marah.

"Hee... Masa? Tadi semuanya bilang setuju, kan? Bilang saja kau takut kena hukuman?" Hanji mengecilkan matanya sambil tersenyum. "Iya, kan? Iya, kan?"

Levi merasa ditatap oleh seluruh murid. **Sial!** Kenapa Hanji maksa, sih?

"Baiklah, apa tadi?"

Hanji tersenyum senang "Tadi? _Bahaya_."

"_Ya?_.. Emm..." Levi berpikir keras. Sial! Kenapa harus kata itu! Levi menyesal sudah ikut dalam permainan. Ia tidak menyangka bakal sesusah ini.

"Ayo,ayo, 5 detik lagi!" senyum Hanji semakin lebar. "

_Ya_...?

**"4..." **

Em...

**"3..." **

Aduh, sial!

**"2..." **

Apa ini?

**"1..." **

Kacamata Sialan!

"**0...** Yak, ayo kita putuskan akan menghukum apa," kata Hanji sambil tertawa. **"Bagaimana kalau kita suruh dia menari diiringi dangdut di depan kita semua?"**

"IYAAAA" seluruh murid kelas 2-1 setuju.

Menari? Levi disuruh menari? Levi yang bahkan ngomong saja tanpa ekspresi disuruh menari? Masih mending break dance atau apa, tapi ini... Dangdut? Dasar Hanji...

Hanji bertanya pada Levi dengan ekspresi senang "Mau apa? Goyang itik? Goyang ngebor? Goyang gergaji? Goyang patah-patah?"

"Me.." belum selesai Levi mengucapkan kata-katanya yang lain sudah berteriak "Semuanya!"

"Hohoho... Baiklah, aku setel musiknya ya..." Hanji semakin senang. Ini benar-benar saat yang tepat. Kapan lagi bisa menjahili Levi sepuasnya. Melihat Levi menari diiringi musik dangdut dengan ekspresinya itu... Pokoknya bikin Hanji ingin ketawa!

_Dung tek dung... toreroret... _

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" semuanya bersorak-sorak.

"Dasar kacamata sial!" Levi melirik ke Hanji yang sejak tadi terus tersenyum. Levi sangat ingin turun dari bus sekarang juga!

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!"

".. Tch. Kali ini saja!"

Meski terpaksa,** Levi benar-benar akan melakukannya!** Catat itu! Ia sudah bersiap-siap dengan bokong yang dicondongkan ke belakang...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara "Perhatian seluruh murid! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Shiganshina. Semuanya harap mengecek barang bawaan agar tidak ada yang ketinggalan!"

Semua murid mengeluh "Yaahh..." Harapan mereka melihat Levi menari pupus sudah. Kesempatan kali ini sudah hilang. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi... ukh...

"Levi, kau ngapain berpose menjijikan seperti itu? Cepat cek barang-barangmu agar tidak ketinggalan!" kata Bu Guru Carla.

Levi benar-benar merasa malu, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap stay cool. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya dan mengecek barang bawaanya, yang tentunya masih dengan tampang cool. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana tampang cool yang dipaksa? Para murid yang menyadari hal itu langsung menahan tawa. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di Shiganshina. Seluruh murid kelas 2 langsung turun dari bus sambil berlari-larian menuju penginapan. Di depan penginapan sudah terpasang pembagian kamar tidur.

"Yeay! Aku sekamar dengan Nana!" seru Hanji dengan riang. "Ayo kita ke kamar, Nana!"

"Tunggu dulu, sama siapa lagi kita?" Nana menyetop Hanji yang sudah berlari. "Em.. Petra Ral? Siapa itu?"

"Apa kau bilang? Petra? Kyaaa... aku juga sekamar dengan Petra! Aku beruntung sekali!" Hanji semakin senang.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ya, belum lama sih. Hehehe..."

Hanji dan Nanaba berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Kamar itu berada di ujung timur penginapan. Hanji segera membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Ternyata, di dalam kamar sudah ada Petra.

"Wah, Petra rupanya kau sudah sampai di kamar ya?"

"Iya! Tak kusangka kita akan sekamar," Petra tersenyum kemudian melirik ke arah Nanaba. "Salam kenal, aku Petra!"

Nanaba tersenyum "Aku Nanaba! Senang berkenalan denganmu Petra."

"Ayo kita beres-beres!" kata Hanji riang.

Sementara itu di kamar anak-anak cowok, Levi sedang meletakkan barang-barangnya. Ia benar-benar sial, sekamar dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi untunglah, di kamar sebelah ada Erwin yang selalu siap membantu (?)

"Levi, kau sudah selesai? Sebentar lagi kita harus mempersiapkan sound system!" kata Erwin sambil membuka pintu kamar Levi.

Levi meletakkan barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar "Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang."

* * *

><p>[Selamat malam semua! Setelah selesai mandi dan makan, seluruh murid diharapkan menuju kamarnya masing-masing dan langsung tidur. Tidak ada yang boleh berkeliaran di luar setelah jam 8 malam. Semuanya harus tidur karena besok kita akan berjalan-jalan cukup lama. Sekian dan harap dijadikan perhatian.]<p>

"Wah, memangnya besok kita ngapain aja, sih? Pakai disuruh tidur gasik segala," keluh Hanji.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kamar!" kata Nanaba.

"Ya.."

* * *

><p>Untung saja tadi malam hampir seluruh murid tidur cukup, kalau tidak bisa-bisa mereka sudah kelelahan. Study Tour yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah menjadi tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan bisa disebut, <strong><em>menyedihkan<em>**. Sudah berjam-jam mereka berjalan-jalan di beberapa museum dan tempat-tempat bersejarah lainnya. Harusnya Study Tour kan lebih banyak main daripada belajarnya. Tapi ini... Kapan mainnya?

"Oi, Levi. Membosankan sekali, ya? Kapan kita bisa bebas?" Hanji lagi-lagi mengeluh.

"..."

"Kenapa harus ke tempat bersejarah lagi , sih? Kapan ke tempat yang lebih menarik," kata Hanji sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba terpikir sebuah ide gila di otak Hanji "Bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja?"

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke pantai, kan."

"Heh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Lihat di buku panduan, bodoh."

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau ada itu. Em... jam 15.00 ke Pantai.. Rose.." tiba-tiba Hanji menjadi kurang bersemangat. Levi yang sadar akan hal itu langsung berkomentar "Kenapa?"

Hanji menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya "Gak apa-apa, kok!"

Ada apa dengan Hanji?

* * *

><p>"Wohoooo"<p>

"Kyaaaaaaa"

Teriakan para murid terdengar di sepanjang bibir pantai. Akhirnya... Penantian mereka selama ini terkabulkan. Pantai Rose adalah pantai yang paling terkenal di Shiganshina. Pantai itu terkenal karena keindahannya. Konon katanya, apabila ada sepasang kekasih atau pun perempuan dan laki-laki yang bergandengan tangan sambil melihat matahari terbenam di pantai ini, niscaya mereka akan bersama selamanya. Jadi, sudah jelas banyak pasangan yang sedang mencari tempat untuk berduaan. Melihat pemandangan itu, Levi merasa sebal. Bukan karena dia itu **_jones. _**Tapi karena para murid yang percaya pada mitos seperti itu. _Ada-ada saja_, begitulah pikirnya.

Tapi, bukan itu yang mendominasi pikiran Levi saat ini. Melainkan adalah Hanji. Entah kenapa sejak Hanji melihat buku panduan tadi dia langsung diam. Bukan diam tanpa alasan, Hanji terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang...

... membuatnya murung.

"Mata empat, kau kenapa?"

"Eh.. A.. apa..?"

"Kubilang, kau kenapa?"

Hanji langsung tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Bodoh, pasti ada apa-apa. Aku tahu kau."

"Ahahaha... Kurasa aku tak bisa berbohong ya? Ya.. Kau benar." Hanji berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "Apa kau tahu Levi? Dulu aku dan orangtuaku sering mengunjungi pantai ini."

"Oh.."

"Ih... Datar sekali ekspresimu, padahal aku sudah mau cerita," Hanji sedikit kesal.

"Maaf."

"Aku jadi teringat saat aku dan mereka berlibur di sini. Hari itu adalah saat-saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Sekaligus, hari dimana aku kehilangan mereka." Hanji terisak, ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

"Oi, bodoh. Jangan menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu. Menjijikan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak tahu rasanya sendirian!" Hanji mendadak marah.

Mendengar perkataannya itu, Levi menjadi kesal. Hanji bilang Levi tidak tahu rasanya sendirian? Tentu saja Levi tahu. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu?" Levi sangat tahu!

"Waktu kecil, ayahku mengusirku dari rumah -"

* * *

><p><em>"Ibu... Ibu mau ke mana?" Levi kecil melihat ibunya keluar dari rumah dengan membawa tas besar. "Maafkan Ibu, Levi..." katanya sambil menangis.<em>

_"Tu... tunggu!"_

Levi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia teringat kejadian kemarin ketika ibunya pergi dari rumah. Levi berjalan uring-uringan menuju ruang makan. Ia tidak melihat seseorang di sana. Seseorang yang selalu tersenyum padanya di pagi hari, seseorang yang selalu membuatkannya sarapan, seseorang yang merupakan sosok ibu terbaik baginya. Ibu Levi kabur dari rumah. Ia sering sekali bertengkar dengan Kenny Ackerman, ayah Levi. Mungkin ia sudah tidak tahan makanya memutuskan untuk pergi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pintu dapur "Oi, kau sudah bangun? Cepat urus dirimu sendiri. Hari ini aku sibuk."

"Ba.. baik, ayah."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu."

Ayah Levi adalah seorang yang pandai, namun ia malah dipecat. Kata orang-orang di kantor, atasannya iri dengannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kenny marah. Ia jadi sering minum-minum dan tambah emosional. Hal inilah yang membuat ibu Levi tidak tahan.

Sejak ibunya pergi, Levi mulai menyadari bahwa inilah sikap ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Ia berusaha bertahan, dan terus bertahan sampai hari itu...

PRAANGG!

"Ma.. maafkan aku, Ayah."

"Hei, lihat aku bocah! Sudah berapa kali kau memecahkan botol bir ku, hah? Ini mahal! Mahal!"

Levi benar-benar ketakutan melihat ayahnya marah. Ia terus meminta maaf, namun tetap saja tidak dimaafkan. Sudah bukan hal baru bahwa ayahnya suka memarahi dan memukul Levi. Tetapi hari ini, kemarahannya mencapai puncaknya, Levi memecahkan bir mahal yang ia beli.

"Ma..af"

"Kau mau kupukul lagi, hah?" kata Kenny sambil memukul pantat Levi. Sontak Levi langsung berteriak dan menangis. "Berisik kau! Jangan menangis!"

"Huu... huu..."

"Berisik! Keluar kau sekarang! Keluaaaarrrr!" Kenny menarik rambut Levi sambil menggeretnya ke luar rumah. "Pergi! Dasar anak tidak berguna! Mati saja dalam kedinginan!"

BLAMMM!

"Sa..kit" Levi memegang kepalanya. Rasanya sakit seperti mau robek. Bagaimana tidak, Kenny menarik rambut Levi dan memukul kepalanya sesekali.

Levi bingung. Ia tidak punya arah dan tujuan. Ia benar-benar sudah putus asa.

Dingin...

Malam ini begitu dingin. Salju mulai turun. Ia tak mengenakan baju yang tebal. Membuat Levi merasa sangat kedinginan. Levi berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota. Ia melihat ke samping kanan kirinya. Anak-anak sedang tertawa. Pasangan kekasih sedang bermesraan. Dan orang-orang tua sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Hari ini hari Natal. Hari perayaan umat Kristiani. Hari di mana mereka merayakan kedatangan Yesus. Hari dimana semua orang berbahagia, berpesta, dan tertawa. Sekaligus hari dimana Levi berulang tahun.

Ini adalah kado terburuk yang pernah ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya. Ia benar-benar iri melihat orang-orang yang bisa tertawa dengan mudahnya manakala dia sedang bersedih. Ia benci melihat tawa-tawa itu.

Levi terus berjalan menyusuri kota. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di kota Trost. Ia sudah berjalan cukup lama dan sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi. Ia merasa kakinya melemah dan akhirnya membuatnya terjatuh taksadarkan diri.

_"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau kita bawa ke dalam saja?"_

_"Cepat! Cepat!"_

_"Berikan selimut dan nyalakan pemanas ruangannya! Cepat!"_

Levi terbangun. Ia merasa berada di tempat yang asing. Apa ini rumah sakit? Bukan. Sepertinya bukan. Tetapi ruangannya begitu putih. Levi merasa pikirannya melayang, ia masih ingat kejadian semalam.

"Wah, kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba seseorang wanita membuka pintu. "Makanlah ini, untuk menghangatkan badanmu." Di belakang wanita itu ada seorang anak laki-laki, alisnya tebal dan kelihatannya seumuran dengan Levi.

"Caroline, dia sudah bangun?"

"Ya.. Lihat saja ke sini."

Seorang lagi datang, mungkin dia suaminya. Levi hanya memandangi mereka itu dengan heran sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hai, kau sudah bangun ya. Tadi malam kau ambruk di depan rumah kami, jadi kamu membawamu ke dalam. Nah, sekarang katakan siapa namamu dan di mana kau tinggal." kata pria itu.

"...Levi. Levi Ackerman."

"Lalu, dimana orangtuamu?" wanita tadi bertanya sambil mengelus-elus kepada Levi.

Tangannya hangat. Levi jadi teringat ibunya.

"Ibu.. a..yah.." Levi menangis sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Anak kecil yang tadi tiba-tiba menghampiri Levi dan berkata "Ibu? Ayah? Orangtuamu kenapa?" tapi tidak terdengar jawaban dari Levi. Kemudian pria yang tadi kembali bertanya, "Nak, di mana rumahmu?"

Levi terdiam, lalu berkata "Aku... sudah tak punya rumah lagi." Bisa-bisanya perkataan seperti itu bisa terucap dari seorang anak berumur lima tahun. Pria itu sedikit heran kemudian berkata "Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau."

Levi menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Suami istri itu memperlihatkan tampang **kasihan** padanya. Kemudian, mereka berdua pergi ke luar. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Jujur, Levi sedikit sebal dengan tampang mengasihani. Tapi, mereka terlihat berbeda. Mereka baik. Mereka tidak mengolok-oloknya.

"Hei, Levi. Aku Erwin Smith," kata anak tadi sambil tersenyum.

Levi membalasnya dengan datar, "Oh."

"Jujur saja, aku kurang mengerti dengan ceritamu tadi. Tapi, aku merasa ikut sedih. Aku..." belum selesai Erwin mengucapkan perkataannya, kedua orangtuanya memanggilnya. Erwin langsung berlari ke luar kamar. Levi bisa mendengar dari dalam Erwin berkata "Mau... Mau...!"

Levi jadi benar-benar penasaran apa yang mereka katakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka bertiga kembali masuk ke kamar. "Levi, maaf aku lupa mengenalkan diriku padamu. Aku Carl Smith dan ini istriku Caroline. Kalau anak ini, kau sudah berkenalan dengannya kan?"

Levi mengangguk.

"Levi, dengar. Mulai hari ini aku adalah ayahmu, dialah ibumu dan Erwin adalah saudaramu. Kau mau, kan?"

Levi yang perasaannya sedang tercampur aduk itu langsung mengiyakan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa nyaman meski baru sebentar bersama mereka. Ia merasa memiliki keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Carl memegang pundak Levi. "Itu artinya, mulai hari ini kau bukanlah seorang Ackerman. Tetapi seorang Smith, Levi Smith."

"Iya, ...A..yah."

* * *

><p>"- Ibuku kabur dari rumah, ayahku menjadi seorang yang pemarah. Dan akhirnya Paman dan Bibimu mengadopsiku. Mereka... Ah, maaf aku kebanyakan cerita. Tapi, yang jelas aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Bagaimana rasanya sendirian. Aku tahu."<p>

Mendengar perkataan Levi tadi, Hanji jadi merasa bersalah pada Levi. "Maaf, aku tak tahu kau punya masa lalu seperti itu."

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah matahari terbenam. Langitnya begitu indah, warnanya ungu kemerahan. Burung-burung sedang berlari untuk kembali kesarangnya.

Levi memegang tangan Hanji dan berkata "Aku tahu benar perasaanmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Jadi, jangan menagis lagi. Wajahmu yang jelek jadi tambah jelek."

Hanji tersenyum.

"Iya."

* * *

><p>Hai, hai!<p>

Makasih udah baca chapter 2.

Sesuai yang kujanjikan, aku masukin masa lalu Levi di sini ^^

Sorry kalau ada typo.

Kritik dan saran? Review, please.


	3. Titanland

**Chapter 3**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju penginapan. Levi duduk sambil melihat ke luar kaca bus. _Deras_, begitulah pikirnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam bus. Perjalanan menuju penginapan terasa sangat lama dan ia tak dapat berhenti memikirkan kejadian di pantai tadi. Ya... tanpa sadar ia menggandeng tangan Hanji.

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Itu artinya aku akan bersama dia selamanya? Si kacamata itu? Gheh! Kenapa aku jadi percaya mitos itu? Arghh... _Levi makin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Levi melihat kursi di sampingnya. Terdapat Hanji yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Mungkin dia kecapekan. Yah, maklum saja kegiatan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Mm.." gumam Hanji.

_Ah, dasar kacamata_. Tiba-tiba Levi merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat di pundaknya. Karung beras? Tentu saja bukan! Melainkan adalah kepala Hanji. Levi berniat menyingkirkan kepala Hanji dari pundaknya, tapi kelihatannya ia begitu kelelahan sehingga Levi mengurungkan niatnya.

_Mirip anak-anak_. Glek! Lagi-lagi Levi memikirkan hal aneh. Sejak masuk ke dalam bus ia tak dapat berhenti memikirkan Hanji. Sampai kapan perjalanan ini akan selesai? Sial.

"Anak-anak kita sudah sampai!" kata salah seorang guru dilanjutkan sorakkan dari para murid yang sedari tadi sudah ingin kembali ke penginapan.

"Oi, mata empat. Bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

"Hmm? Eh? Sudah sampai ya?" kata Hanji yang masih mengantuk.

Mereka berdua turun dari bus lalu berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing dan Levi masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi...

* * *

><p>"Ah... Kenyangnyaaaaa" kata Hanji riang. "Makan malam hari ini benar-benar enak."<p>

"Kamu sih apa aja enak. Adanya enak sama enak banget. Hahaha..." kata Nanaba sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka. Petra yang sedari tadi diam juga ikut tertawa dengan tingkah Hanji yang seperti itu. Setelah pintu kamar terbuka, mereka bertiga segera masuk ke kamar, sikat gigi, dan langsung menuju ke tempat tidur masing-masing.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Langit yang sudah gelap pun semakin terlihat gelap karena hujan. Hanji belum bisa tidur. Entah kenapa, ia terus memikirkan Levi dan masa lalunya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena membentak Levi.

"Hanji, kau sudah tidur?" bisik Petra.

Hanji membalikkan badannya,"Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Heh? Kalian berdua belum tidur?" kata Nanaba.

"Wah, kita bertiga sehati nih!" kata Hanji riang. "Jadi bingung mau ngapain, nih."

Tiba-tiba Nanaba mendapat ide. "Girl's Talk aja yuk." Petra mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Nah, Petra. Ada orang yang kau suka?"

"Heh? Su... suka?"

"Ya, suka," Nanaba tersenyum.

"A.. aku tidak tahu ini perasaan suka atau tidak tapi..."

Hanji tiba-tiba jadi penasaran. "Sudahlah katakan saja siapa orangnya! Gak akan kuberitahukan pada siapapun."

"Janji jangan tertawa."

"Ya."

"Jangan beritahukan pada siapapun!"

"Iya, tenang saja."

Wajah Petra memerah. "..L...Le...Levi..."

. . .

"Gheh! Si pendek itu?" kata Hanji dan Nanaba kompak. Hanji benar-benar syok. Cewek secantik Petra bisa suka sama orang aneh begitu. Levi si pendek. Levi si _clean freak_. Apa dunia sudah terbalik?

"Sttttt! Gimana kalau kedengeran sama orang di kamar sebelah!"

Hanji berkata sambil tertawa, "Uph, tenang-tenang. Dindingnya cukup tebal, kok."

"Ka.. kalau Hanji?" tanya Petra.

Heh? Orang yang disukai Hanji? Selama ini Hanji tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Bukan karena dia tidak tahu apa itu suka atau apa itu cinta. Tapi karena dia menganggap hal itu tidak begitu menarik dibandingkan sains. Jadi intinya...

"Tidak ada. Aku bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau Nanaba?"

"Jangan tanya. Dia kan sudah sama Mike," Hanji meringis. "Ya, kan? Ya, kan?"

"Hanjiiiiiii!"

"Hahaha..." ketika Hanji dan Petra tertawa tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir.

BLAARRRR!

"Kyaaaaa!" Petra dan Nanaba berteriak.

"Petirnya keras sekali. Ayo kita tidur saja."

* * *

><p>Malam sudah lewat, kini giliran sang mentari yang menggantikan bulan. Burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya, menandakan bahwa hari ini hari yang cerah setelah hujan sepanjang malam. Hanji terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Kilat dan petir benar- benar mengganggu tidurnya. Hanji melihat ke arah jam. Sudah pukul delapan pagi... Eh? Delapan?<p>

"Waaaa! Bisa-bisa ketinggalan bus, nih!" Hanji berlari menuju bus. Seluruh murid sudah duduk di dalam bus. Hanji segera duduk di sebelah Levi.

"Oi, kenapa kau telat?"

"A...aku ba..ngun kesiangan..." kata Hanji sambil terengah-engah.

"Hanji, maaf ya. Aku dan Petra juga kesiangan. Kau susah dibangunkan, sih. Jadi kami langsung ke bus," kata Nanaba yang duduk di belakang Hanji. Baik Hanji, Nanaba, maupun Petra semuanya bangun kesiangan gara-gara semalam begadang. Mereka juga tidak sempat pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

"Nih, roti. Petra tadi membelikannya. Sepertinya Petra juga langsung makan." Nanaba memberikan rotinya pada Hanji dan langsung disambar oleh Hanji. "Ngomong-ngomong Petra di mana? Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya," kata Hanji dengan mulut penuh.

"Di bus sebelah."

Hanji melihat ke luar kaca bus. Bus yang dinaiki Petra sudah mau berangkat. Ia tidak jadi mengucapkan terimakasih pada Petra. Nanti siang mungkin bisa. "Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kita ke mana, sih?"

"Titanland," kata Levi.

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaaa! Hebat! Roller coaster titannya panjang sekali!" teriak Hanji. Mulai lagi deh, sikap kekanak-kanakannya. Hari ini seluruh murid bebas menaiki seluruh wahana di Titanland. Mereka diberi waktu dari jam 10 pagi hingga jam 4 sore. Wow! Akhirnya setelah kemarin berjalan-jalan ria di museum sekarang bisa main sepuasnya. Asyiknya!<p>

"Enaknya naik apa ya?" kata Hanji riang. Ia benar-benar bersemangat. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke taman bermain.

"Berisik, bodoh. Jangan seperti anak-anak," kata Levi ketus.

"Iihhh... Memangnya tidak boleh?" Hanji memonyongkan bibirnya. Hanji melihat ke atas. "Oi Levi, Nana, Mike. Gimana kalau kita naik roller coaster yang itu?"

* * *

><p>"Hoekkkk..."<p>

"Hanji, ternyata kau gampang mabuk, ya. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk naik," kata Nanaba lirih.

"A.. aku tidak tahu kalau bakal sepusing ini," kata Hanji pelan. Sial, Hanji tadinya mau mengerjai Levi yang gampang mabuk malah dirinya sendiri yang mabuk. Yah, meskipun Levi juga turun dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Astaga Levi, kau juga?" kata Nanaba. "Mike.. tolong belikan mi... Lho, mana Mike?"

"Dia pasti tidak tahan dengan bau muntahan Hanji."

"Yah, sudahlah. Kalian jangan naik apapun dulu. Duduklah di sini! Aku akan beli minuman!" kata Nanaba sambil berlari meninggalkan Hanji dan Levi berdua.

"Hoi, mata empat. Ternyata kau gampang mabuk juga, ya."

"Ya, aku juga baru tahu. Terakhir aku ke taman bermain saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Jadi, belum boleh naik wahana dewasa."

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Erwin sambil membawa dua botol air putih. Erwin memberikannya kepada Levi dan Hanji. "Nanaba diajak jalan-jalan oleh Mike, jadi aku yang membawakan ini untuk kalian."

"Terimakasih," kata Hanji.

"Dari tadi aku mencari kalian. Ternyata kalian di sini." Erwin tersenyum, "Apa kalian sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya. Ayo kita main!" kata Hanji riang. "Ke mana dulu ya? Di sana ada Titan Town! Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana saja?"

"Baiklah, " kata Erwin bersamaan dengan Levi yang mengatakan "Terserah kau saja."

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju Titan Town. Keadaan di sana sangat mirip dengan dunia dalam anime Attack on Titan. Ada banyak patung titan di sana. Sebagai maniak titan, tentu saja hal ini sangat membuat Hanji senang. Mabuknya jadi benar-benar hilang.

"Levi! Erwin! Ayo kita ke sana!" Hanji menggandeng tangan Levi dan Erwin. Mereka bertiga menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang terdapat di cerita. Rumah itu berlantai dua. Hanji segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Karena terlalu Hanji bersemangat Levi dan Erwin masih tertinggal di bawah.

"Oi, jangan cepat-cepat."

"Ah, maaf Levi," kata Hanji. "Kalian berdua! Ayo lihat sini!"

_Dasar, kau memang selalu bersemangat_, pikir Levi.

"Ada apa me...?"

"Hebat! Sejauh mata memandang kita dapat melihat berbagai macam patung titan. Sedangkan di bawah... Benar-benar seperti keadaan aslinya," kata Erwin.

"Benar, kan?" Hanji tersenyum.

Keetika bersama Hanji, Levi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya. Perasaan apakah ini?

"Ya, lumayan juga..." kata Levi.

"Hehehe..." Hanji tertawa.

_Mungkinkah ini..._

_Perasaan cinta?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! Hai! Hai!<strong>

**Makasih udah baca chapter 3. Makasih juga buat Rei-chan, Kiki-chan, sama Yuri-chan yang udah bantuin aku cari referensi. **

**Maaf ya lama update, soalnya banyak tugas sekolah. Sorry juga kalau ada typo. **

**Kritik & saran?**

**Review, pelase.**


	4. Stop the Bus

Chapter 4

"Levi.."

"..."

"Oi, Levi!"

Levi tersentak.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo, jalan! Sudah jam empat kurang lima belas menit, nih!" seru Hanji.

Ia menggandeng tangan Levi dan berjalan mengikuti Erwin yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Jalan menuju pintu keluar Titanland cukup jauh, oleh karena itu mereka harus berjalan cukup lama. Sebelum pintu keluar, ada sebuah toko souvenir yang menjual berbagai macam souvenir Titanland. Melihat barang-barang lucu yang dijual di sana, Hanji langsung berlari masuk ke dalam toko diikuti oleh Erwin dan Levi yang sebenarnya sedikit terpaksa.

"Erwin! Aku mau itu! Boleh, kan?" pinta Hanji.

Erwin dan Levi melihat ke arah barang yang ditunjuk Hanji, sebuah boneka Titan. Erwin menghela napas, "Dasar... Kau itu memang boros kau lihat barang-barang seperti ini. Ayo, keluar."

"Tapi, tapi... kan"

"Tidak, ini mahal."

"Kumohon, Erwin" lagi-lagi tampang memelasnya keluar.

"Tidak," kata Erwin tegas.

"Uuhh..."

Erwin segera menarik tangan Hanji dan membawanya keluar. Hanji memang lebih menurut dengan Erwin dibandingkan siapa pun juga. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam bus masing-masing. Hanji di kelas A sedangkan Erwin kelas C.

Hanji duduk di kursinya sambil menggerutu. Ia memang tidak bisa melawan Erwin. Baginya, Erwin terlihat menakutkan kalau marah. Selain itu, kenyataannya Erwin juga kakaknya angkatnya. Adik harus menuruti kakaknya kan?

"Cih, padahal boneka Titan yang tadi lucu. Ya, kan Levi!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Levi, jawab aku!" Hanji menengok ke sebelahnya. Tidak ada Levi di sana.

_Mungkin ke wc_, pikir Hanji.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bus sudah siap untuk berangkat. Namun, Levi belum berada di dalam bus. Hanji langsung keluar dari bus untuk mencari Levi. Jangan sampai Levi ketinggalan bus.

Hanji berlari menuju pintu keluar. Levi masih belum muncul juga. Akhirnya, ia mondar-mandir di sekitar pintu keluar sambil melihat-lihat ke dalam Titanland.

"Cih, dia di mana sih? Dasar chibi, langkah kakinya yang kecil itu bikin lambat!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.05 namun Levi belum juga kelihatan. Hanji sebenarnya ingin masuk ke dalam bus. Ia benar-benar takut ketinggalan bus, namun ia tidak ingin membiarkan Levi sendiri. Ia terus menunggu dan menunggu...

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu, Hanji berharap bus belum berangkat. Lokasi pintu masuk dan parkiran cukup jauh sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat apakah bus sudah berjalan atau belum. Dan akhirnya, yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik yang isinya Hanji tidak tahu. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu, yang ia pedulikan adalah busnya. Hanji berharap bus belum berangkat.

Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju parkiran. Sesampainya di sana, mereka tidak melihat satu pun bus yang disewa sekolah mereka. Hanji berharap bus yang mereka naiki belum jauh dari Titanland dan benar saja bus itu baru keluar dari Titanland. Ia segera menarik tangan Levi dan berlari bersama.

"Oi, ngapain kau..."

"Kalau kita tidak berlari mana mungkin bisa terkejar!"

"..."

"OOOOIIIIIII! TUNGGGUUUUU! KAMI MASIH DI SINIIIIII!" teriak Hanji.

"Percuma saja, suaramu tak akan kedengaran."

Mereka terus berlari untuk menyamai kecepatan bus itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hanji mulai kelelahan. Ia sudah tidak tahan berlari lagi.

"Le... levi... a..ku... sudah... ti...dak... tahan... la...gi..."

"Tch, tadi kau yang bilang kita harus berlari."

"Tapi.. aku..."

Tiba-tiba Levi melemparkan kantung plastik yang tadi dibawanya. "Pegang itu, aku akan menggendongmu."

"Eh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ehhhhhhhh...!"

Levi segera melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Hanji kemudian menaikkannya ke atas bahunya. Hanji benar-benar kaget. Sebelumnya ia sudah berpikir akan digendong ala putri tapi kenyataannya malah digendong ala...

...karung semen.

"Heiii! Lebih baik aku lari sendiri daripada digendong seperti ini," keluh Hanji.

"Baiklah, kuturunkan dan kutinggal."

"Iihhh..." Hanji bergerak-gerak sehingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Diamlah sedikit, kita sudah lebih dekat. Untung saja jalannya sedikit macet, jadi busnya tidak berjalan terlalu cepat."

Hanji melirik, benar busnya sudah dekat. Levi mempercepat larinya kemudian berhenti tepat di depan bus dan langsung menurunkan Hanji. Melihat Levi dan Hanji, sang pengemudi bus langsung menghentikan busnya. Kemudian salah seorang guru segera keluar dan memarahi mereka.

"Apa kalian tahu kalian bisa saja tertabrak, hah? Lagipula darimana saja kalian? Bus sudah jalan dari tadi!" bentaknya.

"Maafkan kami. Tadi saya ke WC dan tidak memberitahu sebelumnya. Sedangkan dia mencariku, setelah kami bertemu kami langsung berlari menuju parkiran dan ternyata bus sudah jalan," kata Levi.

"Cih. Pokoknya jangan ulangi lagi! Kalian anak OSIS, kan? Coba berikan teladan yang baik untuk murid-murid yang lain."

"Baik," jawab Levi dan Hanji bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam bus. Guru itu berjalan ke bagian depan bus dan duduk tepat di belakang supir. Sedangkan Levi dan Hanji duduk di belakang Nanaba dan Mike.

"Aduh, Hanji maaf aku tidak sadar kalau kau keluar. Kalau aku tahu pasti aku akan membujuk Bu Guru untuk menunda keberangkatan bus ini," kata Nanaba pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula aku yang salah tidak memberitahu kalau aku keluar bus."

"Maaf." Nanaba kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Oi, Levi dari tadi kau ngapain aja, sih? Apa kau sembelit?" tanya Hanji.

"Tidak. Buka itu." Levi menunjuk kantung plastik yang tadi di bawanya.

Hanji membuka kantung plastik yang tadi dibawa Levi. Hanji terkejut setelah melihat isinya.

"I... ini..."

"Ya."

"Bo... neka... Titan?"

"Iya. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Terima kasih, Levi!" Hanji mencium pipi Levi. Sontak hal ini membuat Levi kaget dan tentunya... grogi. Barusan... barusan...!

"Hei?! Kau!"

"Ah.."

"Ngapain kau?!" bentak Levi.

Hanji terdiam sejenak.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sadar... Maafkan aku..." kata Hanji sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri setelah sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Levi, maaf. Aku terlalu senang jadi..."

"Tch." Levi mengambil sapu tangan dari kantungnya dan segera mengelap pipinya dengan sapu tangan itu. Pipinya terasa panas... Ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya, demikian juga Hanji.

Hanji sendiri masih menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tangannya gemetaran, ia benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang.

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Levi?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!<strong>

**Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 4 yang pendek ini. Sorry banget update-nya lama. Selain banyak banget tugas dan kegiatan klub manga, aku ga ada ideeeee... Akhirnya juga agak gimana gitu. Hahaha... Chapter ini terinspirasi dari pengalamanku, abis dari WC dipikir bus udah mau jalan ehh ternyata malah temen-temen juga lagi ke mau WC. Padahal udah lari-lari... Tadinya mau kubuat gitu, cuma kayaknya kurang greget jadi ya kubuat ketinggalan bus.  
><strong>

**Makasih buat semua pembaca! Makasih yang udah fav dan follow ff ini. Makasih juga buat comment-comment-nya. Aku bales di sini yaa... **

**YukioMiyashita : Iya reiiiiii... Aku pengen banget masukin Erwin-mu (?) lebih banyak lho sebenernya ahahaha... Oiya sadar ga jumlah bus-nya sama kaya kita pas EL cuma beda di kualitas aja sih hahaha... Baca trs ya muach :* **

**Minaa-nyan : Oke.. Chapter ini... sedikit. Menurutmu?**

**Noname : Hehehe... Iya Levi memang cool. Aku suka bangetttt! Aku juga suka Erwin hahaha... Si tamvan hahahahaa... **

**Orangsimpangsiur : Iniiii... Sorry ya lama update banyak tugas sekolah dan ga ada ide hehe...**

**Tagiru akashi : Em... tadinya aku malah mikir ini sepi banget gak ada greget nya. Mau kubuat rumit tapi kayaknya malah jadi muter-muter hehehee... Akhirnya jadilah begini! Hehehe...**

**Sorry kalau ada typo soalnya pas di cek sering ada yang kelewatan hehehe... Maklum mata bolor, kacamata belum ganti. Hikss...**

**Kritik dan saran? Review.**


End file.
